Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:How to Use A User Page
This 'how-to' guide aims to explain and demonstrate how to utilise a User Page on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki, and show a new user, or a user without knowledge of how a wiki works, how to ustilise and make the most out of their user page. Accessing Your Profile You can access your user profile on any community by hovering over the avatar at the top-right of the screen while logged in and then clicking "view profile". Top Section: Global Content When you first arrive at the top of your profile, it will look like this: That's just how you see it. When other users look at the top of your profile before you fill it out, they see this: But let's say you don't want to leave it blank. You can fill it out by hovering over the area and clicking the "edit" link that appears. You'll be presented with this: You might see a few fields filled out with information we already have about you. (We won't display those details without you saying "yes," though). You can decide to keep that information, or you can change it! Keep these points in mind: *Anything you enter into the new top section of your profile will appear on every community you've edited, so introduce yourself in a way that works for all of your wiki communities. *Make clear, conscious decisions about what information you want to share about yourself. Read over our blog post about being safe online for a refresher course on what to consider. *It's okay to be creative, experiment, and have fun. You don't have to fill these questions out the way you would on a government form - be unique! Other Details The top part of your profile will only show your information if you have edited on that community. If you have zero edits on that community, your personal information will not display; only your profile picture will. If you want to upload an avatar, you can do so by hovering over your existing avatar and clicking the "Edit Avatar" link that appears below it. (See Help:Avatars section below for more details.) The Bottom Section: Wiki-Specific Content The Profile tab is a blank wiki page that you can use to express yourself. Simply click the "Edit Profile" button at the top of this section and start editing. We recommend you add links, photos, and information to express yourself and your interest in that community. You can also create subpages in your user profile. Just go to the subpage you'd want to create (example: User:Sannse/Subpage) and create the page. The other tabs in this section are related to your activity on that community and your interaction with other users. The tabs that you see may vary from community to community, depending on which features are enabled. *Your Message Wall or talk page is a place where you can communicate with other users on the community. *Your blog is a place for you to create content and have other users comment on it. *The Contributions tab shows what you've done on the community. *The Following tab shows which pages you're following on the community. *On Community Central, you'll see an additional User Activity tab that shows a list with all the wikis you contributed to. Help:Avatars You can upload an avatar to represent yourself on all of FANDOM's communities. It will appear in several locations and gives users another way to identify themselves to others. Step-by-Step To upload an avatar for your profile: #Save your chosen image to your computer (if not there already). #Go to your User Page. #Mouse over your current avatar, then click the "Enter avatar" link that appears. #Press the "Choose file" button and choose the image. #Observe the preview of your avatar and decide if that's how you want it. #Click the "Save, I'm Done" button to save your avatar. Notes *Your image must be a jpeg, png, or gif, and it must be less than 500kb in size. It's best that the image is 150x150 pixels or larger. GIF image files do not work. *After you upload your new avatar, you can switch back to one of the default ones by clicking on one of them and hitting "Save, I'm Done". *The "Edit avatar" link appears only in the default skin, not in the MonoBook skin. MonoBook users will first have to visit their preferences and switch to default. Avatar Locations Your avatar will show up: *On the header at the top of your user page. *Next to your name in Special:Chat. *Next to your blog comments. *Next to your replies on the forums, message walls, comments, and Discussions. Choose your avatar wisely! Category:Guide Category:Community